perfect percy
by stunna-smiles
Summary: we all need a percy in our lives. here's a few instances where percy has been the perfect boyfriend to annabeth.


**inspired by what klainebowandpercabeth found on profile in her story Annabeth's a Lucky Girl on fanfic:)) so inspiration credits to you !**

**so the thing they saw on a profile was:**

**find the guy that calls you beautiful instead of hot, **

**who calls you back when you hang up on him,**

**who'll lay under the stars for hours and listen to your heart beat.**

**or will stay awake just to watch you sleep.**

**the guy that kisses your forehead,**

**who keeps your picture in his wallet,**

**who wants to show you off to the world when your in sweatpants, **

**who holds your hand in front of all his friends,**

**who thinks your beautiful without makeup,**

**one who is constantly telling you how much he cares and how he is lucky to have you, **

**THE one who turns to his friends and says THATS HER! **

**i think that's so sweet and totally reminds me of percabeth so here ya go;) **

**also a lot of these are based on percy and annabeth's mental health after their fall in tartarus, which i think brings out the vulnerability in them, which for some reason, i love to write about. idk if thats good or bad lol, so all of these are based after the Blood of Olympus, which i don't own. also don't own any characters, etc. all of that is rick riordans :) **

* * *

_**calls you beautiful instead of hot**_

Percy tapped his foot outside the Urban Outfitters dressing room, holding multiple shopping bags and looking exhausted after the past three hours of roaming around the mall.

"Wise Girl? You alright in there?" Percy called to Annabeth. Girlfriend, and partners in fighting monsters. Annabeth dragged Percy to the mall on a Saturday(with Chiron's permission of course) for that particular reason. "Half of my closet in ripped in shreds from the monsters." Annabeth had said, "I need more clothes."

So here Percy was, standing outside an Urban dressing room, waiting for Annabeth to come out.

The door opened the dressing room, revealing her in a baby blue crop top, which brought out her silver gray eyes and made her look more bright and angelic overall, which she already was.

"I don't know if this is it." Annabeth muttered, glaring down at herself and pulling down the bottom of the crop top as if her body was something she was ashamed of. "Maybe if I lose some weight we can come back…"

Percy didn't want to see Annabeth like this. She was perfect, how could she not see that? She was beautiful, and he wanted to make sure Annabeth knew that.

He reached out to Annabeth and put two fingers underneath her chin, and brought his lips to hers, giving a deep and meaningful kiss. He pulled back after a second, and muttered loud enough so she can hear, "You are fucking beautiful, you knowing that? Fuck-ing per-fect," he sounded every syllable, "And don't you dare say you aren't. Okay?"

Annabeth looked up at him, gray meeting green. A rosy color started forming on her cheeks, and she bit her lip, something Percy found adorable. "Really?"

Percy didn't have to answer as he leaned in for another kiss, sealing the deal.

* * *

_**calls you back when you hang up on him**_

"Percy, please," Annabeth sighed into the phone. "I have finals tomorrow and you know how important that is to me."

On the other side of the line, Percy ran a hand through his raven hair. "Please Wise Girl?" Without thinking about the words he was about to say and knowing that they weren't true, he blurted out, "I feel like you're just making up excuses at this point." After saying that, he knew he made a mistake. He gripped the phone harder and stammered, "You know I didn't mean that, I'm sorry Beth, I-"

Annabeth cut him off. "You know what Percy, I'm sorry for being so busy. It really is my fault that finals are this week right? I mean, we fought with greek gods, so why can't I skip a couple tests right?" she said in an icy tone, sarcasm dripping through her voice. She hung up right after, and Percy slapped his hand on his forehead. Without a second thought, he tapped her name in his Recents tab on his calling app and listened. After two rings, he heard her voice again.

"_What_, Percy. What else do you want me to skip?" She asked harshly, and Percy knew he deserved it.

"I'm sorry, Wise Girl, I really am. You know I'm so grateful for you and _so _fucking proud of you. I didn't mean what I said, I just missed you and… you know what, now _I'm_ making excuses. I'm sorry, Beth, you have to believe me, I-"

There was a small giggle on the other side. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain, I know you didn't mean anything. I'm sorry too, I didn't mean anything of what I said either. I'm just stressed from the new campers and school and just random stuff and-"

This time it was Percy that was the interrupter. "It's fine, Wise Girl, I totally understand. Well, maybe not _fully_ since I barely make C's while you're on the high honor roll but I try my best." Annabeth can almost see him winking on the other side, and giggled again, which she discovered only happened when Percy was around.

* * *

_**who'll lay under the stars for hours and listen to your heart beat**_

Annabeth ran her fingers around a particular Seaweed Brain's messy dark hair. His head was on her chest, and they were both lying on a picnic blanket on top of Half-Blood Hill, where Thalia's tree once was, staring at the stars that looked like they were winking at them.

Percy was so content with just listening to Annabeth's steady heartbeat that he missed what his girlfriend had said.

"Sorry Wise Girl-What did you say?" He couldn't see, but he could feel by the tightening of her chest that Annabeth had smiled.

"I said that it's been a while since we were just so peaceful because of schoolwork, sports, new campers, making sure Olympus's designs are working well and that the gods are keeping to their promise, and monsters."

Percy snorted. "The usual teenage life, am I right?"

Annabeth smiled again. "It just feels so good. To have just a moment of peace with you. We don't have to worry about anything, you know?"

And they didn't worry about anything for the rest of the night. They just laid there together, feeling lucky to be with each other. Percy smiled the rest of the night too, listening to the beat of Annabeth's heart, staring at Lady Artemis' stars.

* * *

_**will stay awake just to watch you sleep**_

It was quite late at night and Percy still stayed awake. After their stargazing, the couple walked back to Percy's cabin, their hands intertwined between them, swinging back and forth. Even though they weren't supposed to be in a cabin alone together, Mr. D's wrath was nothing compared to everything they've been through. After all, even Mr. D knew to give the couple their space. Their nightmares and memories of Tartarus was head enough.

And here they were, sleeping on Percy's bed. No, of course they weren't doing anything inappropriate. They weren't the type of people to do that, and they weren't uncomfortable with sleeping with each other anymore. With all the nightmares they had at night, it was much needed rather than wanted. Instead, Percy was awake at one a.m. in the morning, watching Annabeth in her sleep. Even though stargazing was a peaceful moment for once, Percy thought Annabeth looked like an angel when she slept, which was, these days, rare. Most nights would include either of them screaming in terror in their sleep or staying up all night because they were too terrified to sleep.

Annabeth's long eyelashes fluttered, and she shivered in her sleep. Percy quickly pulled the blanket closer to her, and spooned her just tight enough for her to feel the comfort but not too close to wake her up. They stayed in that position for the rest of the night, and for once, Annabeth's dreams were dreams, not nightmares.

* * *

_**that kisses your forehead**_

Annabeth woke up crying again. She was seeing nightmares about the place she was trying _so hard_ to run away from. She immediately felt strong and comforting arms around her.

"Annabeth, baby, are you awake?" she heard Percy's soft but deep voice ask behind her. He was spooning her again and she couldn't see him.

"Yeah," Annabeth whispered.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah."

Percy's grip tightened around her. "We'll get through this, you know that? We've been through Hell and back, literally. If anything, we'll come out better than ever."

Annabeth knew he was trying to comfort her, but she still turned around and stared at his handsome face. Annabeth at age twelve would never have imagined that she would be dating Percy Jackson, not to mention going through Tartarus with him. They've been through it all, but Annabeth was always a logistical person. "I know Percy, but sometimes, even you can't protect us." Annabeth didn't mean it as an insult, and Percy didn't take it as one.

"I know baby," he said softly, and rubbed his thumb on her cheek before kissing her on the forehead. "I know, but sometimes we have to keep our heads up. That's all we can do and the rest is in the gods' hands. After all we've done for them, they better treat us right. We deserve it more than anybody else in the world."

* * *

_**who keeps your picture in his wallet**_

Percy was at his mortal high school again. He was very popular there, with girls lining up to score a date with him. Whenever his friends asked why he declined the cheerleader or whatever, the answer was, "I already have a girlfriend bro, leave me alone."

His friends never believed him. Even though Percy was the most popular person in his high school, his friends liked to make fun of him and his relationship status.

"Prove it then, Perce, if she really is real." His friend Rafi said, smirking as if he already knew he had won this argument. Percy smirked in return as he fished around in his pocket. Hie fingers reached the wallet he was searching for, and he pulled it out. After opening it and looking for something, he found it.

"See? Proof," Percy smiled. He was holding up photo booth pictures. The first one was him and Annabeth smiling at the camera normally. The next was him stealing a kiss on her cheek, resulting in the next on being Annabeth glaring playfully at Percy. The last was them kissing as if they were in the center of the world.

Percy was staring at the pictures, smiling goofily, when he heard Rafi whistling. "Damn, you must be _really_ good at photoshopping. No girl as hot as her would date you."

In result, Rafi went home with a sore arm that was formed by a fist. What could Percy say? He was a protective boyfriend.

* * *

_**who wants to show you off to the world when your in sweatpants/who thinks your beautiful without makeup**_

"Wise Girl? Are you ready yet?" He called, "The movie starts in thirty minutes, but if you just want to watch something else on Netflix, that's okay too." He suggested, but hoping it was the former.

Annabeth walked out of the bathroom. "Sorry, Seaweed Brain, I can't find my mascara and I'm still wearing your sweatpants."

Percy sighed, not because she was giving him a hard time, but because he just didn't understand how Annabeth couldn't see how perfect she was without her makeup and with his sweatpants. "Annabeth, your beautiful without that nasty crap, you know. Who cares if you can't cover your pimple or you can't contour your eye," Annabeth giggled at his attempt to speak the oh-so difficult makeup language, "You're so beautiful without it. And you look perfect in my sweatpants, they really do look good on you, okay? So don't worry about it. Don't dress for me or this date or whatever. Dress for yourself, and the Annabeth I know wouldn't want to carry a pound of extra she didn't want to carry around. Her reflexes need to be quick."

With that, Annabeth snatched the collar of Percy's shirt and brought him down to her, pecking him on the lips and whispering, "Thank you." She then let go and let him straighten out as she said, "Now, enough sappy talk. Let's go waste money on unhealthy food. Toy Story Four is waiting for us."

* * *

_**holds your hand in front of all his friends**_

"I thought you said that this was going to be a double date," Rafi said, next to his girlfriend, Sophia. They had started dating two weeks earlier, and it was Rafi's first girlfriend after a messy breakup two years ago. "I don't see her. Unless she's invisible, of course, I wouldn't be surprised." Sophia punched her boyfriend on the shoulder.

Instead of shooting back an equally embarrassing insult, he just smiled. Annabeth had told him earlier that she might be late because she had to work on a new project on Olympus. Even though Rafi wouldn't know that Annabeth was working for greek gods, he smiled proudly. "It's fine. She'll probably get here in a couple-" he heard the small, local diner's door open and a flash of blonde, "-seconds."

Annabeth peered around the diner after landing on Percy. She lit up, like a glowing angel, before she bit her lip out of habit. Percy could tell she was nervous. It was her first time meeting any of Percy's mortal friends, and he could tell that she wanted to make a good impression. "Just be yourself, Wise Girl. If they don't like you for who you are, then they can go fuck off," he told her earlier, but even as she sat down in the booth next to Percy, her fingers were fidgeting, a sign of her ADHD acting up.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she said as calmly as she could and pecked his lips. He grabbed her hand and set them together, interlaced on the table.

"Hey Wise Girl," he replied happily. He then turned to Rafi and Sophia, who was looking at Annabeth with interest. "Rafi, Sophia, this is Annabeth. Beth, this is Rafi and Sophia."

Annabeth reached her free hand out. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Rafi and Sophia returned her greeting, and Rafi raised one of his eyebrows at Percy, as if to say, _Really? Pet names?_ He smirked in return, rubbing his thumb on Annabeth's knuckles while clutching on to her hand as if they were about to fall in Tartarus again.

* * *

_**constantly telling you how much he cares and how he is lucky to have you**_

They were in a nearby cafe in the middle of winter. Percy thought she looked like an actual goddess when Annabeth blew on her hot chocolate, scared if it would burn her tongue. It was nice, looking at her look at the drink as if it's temperature was her biggest worry in the world. No monsters, gods, betraying friends, none of that.

Everyday he feels as if he's falling more and more in love with the person in front of him, and he wants to hug her and hold her and protect her from all the problems in the world while telling her how much he appreciates her and how much he loves her.

So he decides to do one of those things. "Hey, Wise Girl?"

She breaks her concentration from blowing at the steam and looks at him adorably. "Yeah, Seaweed Brain?"

He gets a really cheesy grin on him. "I love you."

Annabeth lights up, and she breaks into the biggest smile while rolling her eyes and saying, "Really? I didn't know?", sarcastically.

He doesn't lose his smile, rather, it widens. "I'm madly in love with you, Wise Girl, and I am _so_ lucky to have you."

Annabeth blushes as red as his lifeguard sweatshirt she's wearing. Flustered, but not surprised. She tells him so as their lips meet, heating themselves up on that cold, winter afternoon.

* * *

_**who turns to his friends and says THATS HER!**_

It was the day of the summer solstice, and Percy was supposed to celebrate it with the crew of the Great Prophecy and the sun god himself, Apollo. You know, normal teenager things.

Till then, Percy was stuck hanging out with his mortal friends until Annabeth picked him up. Sure, they were great when they weren't pestering him about his girlfriend that none of them met, except for Rafi.

"You guys started off as imaginary friends, right? Then she turned into your imaginary girlfriend," his friend Ryan snorted. Everybody else chuckled, including Rafi.

"Bro, you've met Beth before, why are you joining them?" he asked Rafi, punching him on the arm.

As if Poseidon noticed his embarrassment, he heard Annabeth's car pull up at the perfect moment. He turned around to see Annabeth getting out of the car, waving at him. The sun was shining bright that day, and was facing Annabeth's front, making her face and hair glow like there was a halo above her.

"THAT'S HER! Told you so!" he practically shouted as he speed-walked over to Annabeth.

"Told them what?" she asked, before Percy pressed his lips to Annabeth.

"That your my girlfriend." he said simply.

"Wouldn't change that for the world," she replied, almost in a whisper, as she leaned in to him, closing in the space. It felt surreal in that moment, as the most perfect person he could possibly have as his girlfriend kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair as his friends chuckled and whistled. She pulled back slowly, and looked straight into his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back, feeling as if _all_ the gods were in favor to him for once.

* * *

**i know i know i should be working on my other stories but i always procrastinate and i've decided to make this. i'm actually kinda proud of it for once:)) i hope you guys like it too !**

**ly all- **

**abby chase:)**


End file.
